Love red and blazing blue
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: For all you hopeless romantics out there! Fai has been crying alone in his bed. Maybe Kurogane will apologize for his harsh words. Total and utter fluff.


**For my fabulous friend Philip, who is a hopeless romantic! One of my fluffiest pieces ever so beware of fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: No owie... Except for a Fai keychain.**

Fai had been crying for the better part of the day. Lying on his bed he had his head buried deep in Kurogane's pillow. It muffled the sobs racking that pale, lithe body. If the darker man never came around, Fai would have to start sleeping with one of the pillows carrying the ninja's scent. Like that he wouldn't have to feel so lonely every night.

Earlier that day he had been mercilessly teasing Kurogane with some help from Mokona when suddenly the taller man had bellowed angrily that his biggest mistake ever was meeting the stupid phony mage-wannabe. Fai had been hurt by his companion's comment. Leaving Kuropon alone he had hid in their shared room crying like there was no tomorrow. That was hours ago.

Sakura had tried to come and check up on him, but Fai had locked the door. Why didn't the others understand that he wanted to wallow in self-pity right now? The one man he loved – loved? – hated him more than anything in this rotten world. Of course thoughts of Ashura-ou and Yuui swam through his head too bringing up even more tears. Fai hated himself at the moment. If he had stopped when Kuromyu told him to, this wouldn't have happened. He should have never started picking on the silent warrior in the first place. Even more tears fell from the puffy red rimmed eyes.

knock

knock

_Great, someone on the door, again. _"Please, Sakura-chan, I told you already. I. Am. Fine. Go away. Please." But no matter how hard he tried he didn't sound fine. Sobs made him hiccup occasionally and it was awfully evident that he had been crying like a little girl. Hating himself even more he buried his face deeper into the softness of Kurogane's pillow. Inhaling the calming scent of his fellow traveler he felt a little better.

knock

knock

knock

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It wasn't like he mattered to them. They would be better off without a stupid phony mage-wannabe anyway. Sighing Fai tried to drown out the incessant knocking disturbing his down time. If he didn't open, they would go away eventually. Who would even want to be with him?

"Fai? I'm… I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I… love you. Please open the door."

Stunned Fai rose from the safety of his bed. That couldn't be true. Kurogane couldn't – wouldn't – love him. Maybe he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. If that was the case he didn't want to wake up – ever.

His heart was beating faster. With every step he took the fear of this being just a dream crew ten-fold. Slowly he made his way towards the door hopefully having his ninja friend behind it meaning what he had said just a few minutes – eons more like – ago.

With shaky fingers Fai pressed the door handle. Hoping against hope that this was not a dream. He couldn't take any more disappointments. For his whole life he had never wished for anything as much as he wished for those three little words to be true. And more so that it was Kurogane who meant them.

Just before the door swung open Fai pressed his eyes closed. _Please, mean them, please, mean them, please, be Kurogane, please, be him. _He didn't dare open his eyes. This was too good to be true. Good things like this didn't happen to him. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes.

Fai saw red. Lots and lots of red. Dozens of love red roses were offered to him. Rising his eyes Fai met even more red . Two pools of garnet fire were staring back at his blazing blue ones. Tears were tickling in the corner of his eyes. But these were tears of happiness.

"Took you long enough, Idiot." Fai didn't mind the idiot part. Kuro-puppy used that as a special kind of nickname for him. "Yeah, but it's your idiot." Grinning goofily Fai just grabbed the bouquet and pulled Kuropuu inside their room. "I love you too, my big puppy."

Closing the door behind them Kurogane pulled Fai to a long and hungry kiss making both of them breathless. After catching their breath they shared a kiss even more lingering and it lasted longer. That night Fai wouldn't have to feel so alone in the darkness.

**End**

**Hope you liked. Leave a review!**


End file.
